


The Masked Man

by enoughiamagod



Series: Bond Air is Go [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Bondlock, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Love is in the Air, M/M, Straight!John, The Holmes Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughiamagod/pseuds/enoughiamagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quintin Holmes meets a mysterious man at Mycroft's birthday party. Only problem is that Mycroft threw a masked party, so Q has really no idea who he's following. Or kissing. Or falling for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masked Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a collection of drabbles about Q falling for Bond and Sherlock and John's relationship and Mycroft's relationship to his brothers and ah I don't know? Just a lot of Bond!lock feels.

“Let’s not do names,” the voice whispers in Quintin’s ear, and he shudders at the nearness of it. A hand reaches out and twines with his own, and he is pulled from the dance floor, past the chairs where people are sitting, and into the mostly empty lobby, all before he can get a good look at his abductor. He turns and looks at his hand, first, held captive in a much larger, much more masculine hand than his own, then the arm attached to that hand, and finally to the mask from which two glittering eyes peered. _Damn Mycroft and his costume party_ , Q thinks, and the eyes dance at him, and the sharp cruel lips curl up into a smile, and Q goes breathless.

“Now, now. When I said let’s not do names, I didn’t mean for us to not speak entirely.” Q smiles at that, and reaches to lift the stranger’s mask with his free hand- _are we still holding hands yes we are_ \- and is stopped by a grab to the wrist.

“Let the mystery remain, monsieur,” the other man whispers, leaning closer to Q than anyone’s ever been and Q thinks he’s drowning in those eyes, all he can see, those cool blue eyes that flicker so invitingly and _damn it_ he’s lost the moment the other man meets his mouth to Q’s and _jesus is this what it’s all about?_ The masked man smells of gunpowder and expensive cologne and Q’s hands come up to grab the lapels of the man’s suit and he swears the other man laughs because he can feel the rumble under his hands but oh, he is being kissed and it is wonderful.

Eternity ends when the man pulls back just slightly, just enough to smile at Q, who manages to squeak out “I think I need to sit down. My head is spinning,” to which the man nods, and deftly guides him to a bench. Now that Q’s breathless and flushed, but able to think, he surveys the man sitting next to him, still masked, and notes the military bearing and the muscles and the short hair and deduces a million things but doesn’t say any of them. _No names_ means no names, and this man is one Q is reluctant to label. He relaxes into the shoulder of the other man, who slips his arm around Q as if they are a long-time couple, not just a Cinderella kiss at the ball (Q thinks that this phrase is stupid but he also thinks it’s accurate and so he does not mock himself for thinking thus) and lets him rest against him. Suddenly the man’s pager beeps, and he pulls it out and looks at it. “Something important?” Q whispers, tracing the man’s jawline with his eyes.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He removes his arm from Q, stands up, shakes off the languor of the lover and becomes steel. “I will see you again, monsieur. Until then.”

He walks out the door, all sharp lines and angles, and it is only after he is gone that Quintin remembers that he never got the man’s name.


End file.
